


Birthday & Shameless Flirting

by orphan_account



Series: Polyamorous Phan Reader Insert [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral Reader Insert, Its your birthday, M/M, Multi, Other, Phan - Freeform, Polyamory, Polygamy, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Vacation, any gender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its your birthday, and your boyfriends Dan Howell and Phil Lester have big surprises planned for your big night! You'll be sure to remember it for the rest of your life. </p><p>I can barely ever find any good Phan/Reader polyamorous fic's! Which is dumb, so here! A gender-nuetral polyamory fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday & Shameless Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Sam.   
> I hate you, and love you.  
> But mostly hate you.  
> ~Love Levi

"Hey guys, gals, and non-binary pals!" you wave at the camera, giving its cheeky grin to go with your signature opening line, "Today is a very special day,"   
"Its Y/N's birthday!" Phil jumps into the shot, wrapping his arms tightly around you, kissing the top of your cheek. "Turning the big two-oh." Dan adds whilst wrapping his left hand around you, rubbing your left arm. "How does it feel?" you're currently on the street outside your apartment, ignoring the weird looks people are giving you with your camera and giant boyfriends all currently holding hands, enjoying the hot Californian weather on your much needed vacation.

You put your finger to your chin, giving him a mischievous look. "You oldies make me feel young no matter what so I don't feel that different."   
"Oi!! Little shit!" Dan says, giving you a playful shove. "You know I love you, I was just kidding." you retort, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "So, the boys won't tell me where we're going and I've been trying to guess but apparently, still, after the thirty-nine-hundreth time, I still haven't guessed. Is it.... The zoo?" Phil does a little inward hiss, "Guess again, Love."  
"Uhh... Horseback riding?"   
"I didn't know you could get any farther away from the actual answer than hiking," Dan adds, patting you on the back, "but you continue to surprise me." You playfully punch him, "Don't make me come up there, Daniel." the brunet raises his hands in a form of surrender. "First, dinner. But we have a surprise after that." Phil laughs, letting go of your hand to link arms with Dan and give him a little kiss before skipping off onto the pavement in front of you. You film a couple of their strides and then turn the camera back to face you, "I swear to god," you say, face-palming, "They're supposed to be the older ones but sometimes I question who the real adult here is." You turn off the camera, running after them, managing to catch Dan's hand, having to skip a little faster to keep up with your long-legged partners. Soon, you arrive at a fancy-looking restaurant. The front entrance is wide, with a cover and a carpet running out onto the street, they must have splurged a fair amount of money arranging a reservation at this place. "Guys!"  
"What? You don't like it?" Dan looks a little worried.   
"No! I do! But this place looks a little... posh?"   
Phil tightened his grip on your hand, "Don't you worry, Love. We've got it covered." he kisses your head and leads you into the door, holding the door open for you. You marvel at the amazing inside of the restaurant. The walls are black with a bright white floral pattern, and the ground is black and grey marble, with almost obsidian-looking chunks mixed in with the octagonal pattern. A waitress sits you down at a seat by a window, overlooking the beach. You were so glad to be spending your birthday with your boyfriends in the beautiful Californian weather. The boys begin to bicker over something on the menu, possibly because Phil wants to order a girly drink, but you we're a little distracted. You couldn't believe the sight in front of you. You were in California, on vacation, on your birthday, in the nicest looking restaurant you've ever seen, with your two very alluring boyfriends. You just felt the need to take a picture, closing your eyes and taking in a deep breath you prepared yourself for the rest of the night. "Eh, Dan. Lay off little Philly for a while, alright?" you laugh a little, causing them to giggle as well. 

~~~

Later, after you all had eaten your fill of linguini and lobster, Dan decided it was about time to pay the bill. He flagged down the waitress who had seated you, asking for the debit machine. She arrived several moments later with a machine and a small piece of paper, sliding both onto the table with a little bit of an exaggerated movement so Dan could see down her shirt. He picked up both the items, and handed her back the slip of paper, which you could see clearly had her phone number on it.   
"Sorry," Dan said with a little half smile, "Not interested."  
"Well, why not?" She scoffed, looking a little offended.  
"Sorry, Hun, I'm actually here with my partners." He said motioning to Phil and yourself.   
"Uhm... both of them? Are you sure?"   
"Well uh, yeah I think so! Phil," he said turning to him, "Am I your boyfriend?"   
Phil giggled, giving his best contemplating-face. "Hm. I think so Dan. Y/N, is Daniel here your boyfriend?"  
"Well," you slap the table a little, "I don't see why not! Sure!" You all chuckle to each other, Dan hands the debit machine back to the waitress who rolls her eyes and struts away. "Bye Felecia." Dan adds at the end, earning a snort from you and Phil. "Okay, I'm totally ready for be-"   
"I don't think so, kiddo!" Dan says, you had completely forgotten about your "surprise". 

You had walked for a little bit, but you had gotten to a certain street when Phil turned to you, "Okay, Love, close your eyes." You obliged reluctantly, but as you entered a few doors, chatter picked up and you felt yourself wanted to sneak a peak but before you could, Phil put his hands over your eyes. "Two minutes, Love. Just you wait." they led you through a crowd of people, maneuvering you through the loud groups. "Okay, ready Y/N/N?" Dan asks.  
"Yeah, yeah, just get to it already! I'm dying!"  
Okay, okay!" Dan says, grabbing your hand tight.   
"Okay. One, two, three, and reveal!" Phil says, removing his hands from your eyes. 

You couldn't believe it. Right before your eyes was a poster for your favourite band, F/B/N! You'd never seen them before and were ecstatic! "Oh my god, boys!" you jumped for joy, wrapping your arms tightly around Phil's neck, kissing him deeply, then turning around and returning the same to Dan. You ran immediately over to the merch concession, picking out a shirt for each of you. Phil reached for his wallet, but you slapped his hand away. "You brought me to California, bought me dinner at the fanciest restaurant I've ever seen, and got me tickets to see F/B/N live in concert, let me buy the shirt for you for christ's sake." he just smiled and kissed the top of your head, returning to Dan to snake an arm around his wrist. You passed them your matching shirts, they immediately put them on. You were stoked! F/B/N in the flesh, and with your favourite people in the world. You knew you would remember this night for the rest of your life.

~~~

Later, the three of you tipsily stumbled back to the hotel, sharing sloppy kisses and giggles along the way. You could tell you were a little more tipsy than the boys were, but you were okay with that. You pushed them both onto the bed (or two beds pushed together) and flopped down between them, kissing them slowly. 

"You guys are the best." you smiled, face pressed into the mattress. "I love you." they both said their "Love you's." and sat up a little to share a private kiss between the two of them, then sat back down, both hoping the morning would never come, because this was one of the most memorable nights either of them had ever experienced...

But mostly because they dreaded you with a surely awful hangover that would ensue that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique and suggestions are encouraged!


End file.
